The invention is directed to unsaturated polyester polymers, particularly useful for preparing low-fix temperature, cross-linked toner resins. Toners made from cross-linked resins comprising the inventive unsaturated polyester polymers exhibit desirable low temperature fixing characteristics and offset properties.